


Sweet

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, overindulging in Christmas goodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor medical leave leads to a proper family Christmas. And a lot of food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #9: FOOD

The simple logistics of it alone were impressive. Clint was willing to admit that had more to do with fucked up, supervillain trying to blow up SHIELD HQ and catching Nick in the crossfire than anything any of them managed on their own but it was still amazing to him that they’d have this chance. It wasn’t something he was going to take for granted either. The tree was up and decorated, there were candles going all over the place in snowmen covered candle holders; there was dinner on the go.

And okay, he figured if he tried his hand at a turkey, it’d probably come out as dry as shoe leather so he’d gone with a slightly less high maintenance ham. But the potatoes were well on their way to being creamy and he hadn’t burnt the cheese sauce for the asparagus, which he hated but Nick loved and this was the one time Clint wasn’t the one on strict medical leave so he was willing to sacrifice a little to spoil the man. He did another lap around the kitchen and felt particularly proud of the candied yams, which were mainly for Phil and would likely be gone before Clint or Nick got more than one spoonful. He might not be the one that usually did their big meals together, but he was pretty sure he did pretty alright.

The piece de resistance in his head though was the marshmallow ambrosia in the fridge. That… he smiled to himself. That was entirely for him.

“I am capable of walking through the door on my own.”

Clint smiled as the door opened and Nick’s voice preceded him into the apartment with Phil’s laugh close behind him. “You said that about the stairs too. Look where that got you.”

Clint leaned on the doorframe, watching as Phil tried to help Nick out of his coat. His heart clenched for a second when he got a glimpse of the bandage on the side of his head and the way he was absolutely doing his level best not to limp. Clint finally stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Nick’s lips. “Welcome back.”

He smirked, which really put both Clint’s and Phil’s mind s at ease. “Wasn’t gone that long.” His gaze lifted, taking in the candles and the table setting. “Long enough by the look of it, though.” He chuckled.

Phil shook his head. “You’ve got the time, it’s Christmas… we figured we could go all out this year.” He stretched up to kiss Nick’s lips and then Clint’s. “It’s not every day we’ve all got time off over the holidays.”

Nick leaned into Clint, shaking his head and sighing. “This is too much.”

“Not if you consider this the Christmas we’ve skipped for the last five years.”

“Just go sit down.” Phil nuzzled Nick’s neck for a moment before pushing him bodily toward the table. He slipped into the kitchen once he had reassurances that Nick wasn’t going anywhere and he’d draped his suit jacket over the back of one of the chairs. “It smells great.” He smiled and kissed Clint again. “Anything you need help with?”

“Just start taking it out there.” Clint grinned as he put on his oven mitts. “I think we’re basically ready to go.”

Phil had everything on the table by the time Clint came out with the ham sliced up. Nick smiled as he passed the mashed potatoes to Clint. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

“Come on. What was I going to do? Let Phil cook?” Clint smirked and dished out another spoonful of ambrosia onto his plate. “Oh, by the way, a couple packages came today.”

“Oh?” Nick smiled as his eyes fell on the two tins on the counter. “Family care packages?”

“Think they’re still trying to outdo each other?” Phil laughed and took a second helping of candied yams. Phil and Nick’s sisters had taken to sending the three of them sweets at Christmas. Not just any sweets of course. Their loving brothers and their life partners needed only the best. Last year had been elaborately decorated home made sugar cookies and red velvet gingersnaps. This year they seemed to have out done even themselves. “Did you take a look?” Phil’s eyebrow crept up as another forkful made it to his mouth.

“Yeah, they did alright.” Clint grinned. “You can wait and see after dinner.”

“Mm.” Nick put down his fork and got up while still chewing a mouthful of ham. “Natasha stopped by. Told me to wish you both a Merry Christmas.” They could hear the sounds of him digging through his coat before he came back and set a canister of what was obviously the very best hot cocoa mix one could get in New York. “She gave strict instructions that we’re supposed to make some and curl up together and relax.” He chuckled and sat back down.

All the dishes made several more trips around the table and even with the three of them likely overdoing it, they were going to be eating ham and mashed potatoes for a few days at least. Before Clint could get around the table and collect the dishes, he found the ones in his hand snatched away and himself sitting in Phil’s lap as Nick leaned over and kissed him. “It can wait. We’re supposed to be relaxing.” Nick smirked again and Phil pressed a few kisses to the back of Clint’s neck.

Phil’s voice filled his ear a second later. “Grab the tins, take Nick into the living room and curl up. I’ll bring in the cocoa.”

Whether it was the meal or the injuries, Nick seemed a little more willing to accept help as they made their way to the couch. He sat down heavily, leaning on the juncture between the back and the arm of the couch as Clint opened the tins up. “They definitely spoil us.” He chuckled as he sat down between Nick’s spread legs and offered him a rum ball from Rachel Coulson-Gallagher’s kitchen. 

Nick chuckled, taking the treat and biting into it with a particularly fond noise of appreciation. “Sister’s prerogative apparently.” He pulled Clint closer before leaning over to grab a piece of Dawn Fury-Davison’s fudge. It got the same happy noises from both of them as Nick snapped the piece in half and offered it up to Clint.

Phil set down a tray with three steaming mugs on it a few minutes later. “Who won this year?”

“I think its dead even.” Clint grinned and pulled Phil down on top of both of them. Nick reached over Clint’s shoulder with a rum ball and Phil took a bite. “You’re going to have to make the call.”

Phil shook his head, taking the rest of the rum ball from Nick, purposefully sucking on his fingertips in the process. “Mm. I don’t know…” He licked his lips and made a show of thinking about it.

Clint smiled, popping another piece of fudge into his mouth before Phil leaned in and kissed him deeply. Clint felt more than heard Nick chuckle as he wrapped his arms around them both. He pouted just a little when Phil pulled back. “Did you get enough of a taste?”

“Not even close.”

“You’re both teases.” Nick shook his head and reached over for the cocoa. Phil sat up and grabbed the other two mugs, passing one to Clint. “So, can we toast with hot chocolate?”

Phil smiled. “I think we can.”

“Sounds good to me.” Clint lifted his mug. “To a real family Christmas…?”

Nick smiled. “And having another one next year.”

“Without anyone getting caught in explosions beforehand.” Phil clinked his mug against Nick’s and Clint’s and they all sipped the rich, hot drink and curled back up. They sat quietly enjoying the cocoa and the feel of not having to go or do or fix anything, if only for a little while.

“So,” Nick’s voice was soft but cut across the silence. “Do I have to hunt up any mistletoe around here?”

Clint laughed. “I’ll let you know when you find it. I promise.”


End file.
